Am I Dreaming?
by melodymaker06
Summary: Edward said he would never come back, he didn't love Bella, he's gone. Bella thinks it's true, until she gets a letter revealing the lie Edward had told. When she got that letter, her life changed again, but the change isn't done yet cowritten w/Dot823 NM
1. Chapter 1

a/n READ ok, I am edwardcullenmaniac, not knj1993, and we decided to make this story with 2 people, me doing Edwards point of view, she is doing Bella's

**E/n READ ok, I am edwardcullenmaniac, not kait1993, and we decided to make this story with 2 people, me doing Edwards point of view, she is doing Bella's. We're putting it on hers because she is the one that thought of this idea, I just changed a few elements and added to it. I think I'm going to make my a/n's for this story actually E/n's, or call them that, and she'll just call her's K/N's…now I shall write the first chapter. I hope you're interested after this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: my nameNOT STEPHENIE MEYER, Twilights author and owner oh, and the idea KAIT1993'S, not MINE**

Am I Dreaming?

**Chapter One: EPOV**

It has been a week since I left Bella.

She thinks I have moved away, but in reality, I couldn't do that to myself. I am a selfish creature, and even though I didn't want her in danger, by being near me, I would still make sure she stayed safe, and away from the dogs. Or as they called themselves, werewolves. They were so uncontrollable, so volatile, that my Bella would only get hurt if she went near them.

I have stayed at the house, running if someone comes near, hoping that she doesn't find me, or that the rest of my family doesn't bother me. Alice and Jasper went to Alaska, to work on Jaspers' control. Rosalie and Emmett went back to Africa, to hunt there, even though Emmett isn't a fan of the selection. Esme and Carlisle moved a few days after Alice and Jasper, going to Alaska as well.

I have come to her room every night as well. I have heard her cry every night. She cries herself to sleep. If she wakes up in the middle of the night, I run out of the room before she sees me.

"Edward? Edward? Edward!? Why?" she said in her sleep. As well as things like, "Where are you? Why did you leave me? Come back!" She even said, once, "You lied, Edward."

I didn't ask her what I lied about. I know what I lied about. I told her that it would be like I never existed, but every day she does the same thing. Wakes up, gets ready, goes to school, comes home, cooks for Charlie, goes to do her homework, and crys herself to sleep. Every day, without any variation. Since I left, she hasn't been living.

The worst part is that she lost interest in all of her favorite things. She hasn't watched Romeo and Juliet ever since the last time we did together. She hasn't read Sense and Sensibility, or Pride and Prejudice since before I left her.

I can't stand seeing her so sad. Often times, when she is at school, and I at home, I find myself dry-sobbing, wishing I was with her, able to consol her. Wishing that I could have stayed with her without making her be in such indescribable danger. But no, I couldn't do that. I have already done the deed of saying I would be gone for good, so I will be, even though it hurts me so.

Even though I watched her constantly, driving in her death trap of a car, cooking, doing her work, and sleeping, I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted her so badly. I couldn't stay away from her much longer, I would kill myself if she killed herself.

No. That won't be possible, I will not let her kill herself. I would run in, stop her. But…but what if she goes to reservation? What if she decides to kill herself there? I would be devastated. My life would come to a drastic end, no matter if I was killed by my brothers, or if I had to go to the Volturi. I mustn't let this happen. I mustn't let her go to the reservation much.

Only with friends, that's all. With friends that I can trust, which would not be much of them, but mostly not that Jacob boy, he smelled of werewolves the last time he visited. He isn't someone I could trust with my sweet, fragile, Bella.

My Bella. My love. The picture of Innocence. Her soft, red, lips were frowning at all times, now. Her beautiful heart shaped face stained with tears, her deep, soulful, brown eyes more dull, and rimmed with red. Her small, fragile body was even more frail and thin. Her mahogany hair just as beautiful as before, but it was less cared for and it lost some of its shine. It was left knotted more, left with tangles more than before. My angel. She was turned numb, as numb as ice. As numb as me. My Irresistible Bella.

Maybe-just maybe-I could write a letter to her. I could leave it on her windowsill, or her bed. I could tell her that I was still with her, in heart, at least, that I still loved her, and that I had lied about not loving her.

No.

She would probably just tear it up.

But I can't just not do it! She is hurting too much. I must write her this letter. I…I need to, for me. She needs to know that I still love her, I need her to know that she is the only woman I will ever love. She is my angel and always will be.

She is at school right now. I could write it, and then set it on her windowsill tonight, while she's sleeping. It will take me a while to get my feelings all down on paper, even with my vampire speed.

I started the letter.

_My dear Bella…_

**E/n ok, I forgot to tell you this, but letters will be written in italics…ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: BPOV

**K/N: This is Kait1993 writing.**

**Chapter Two: BPOV**

Lately, I have been walking around as if in a dream. Since Edward left a month ago, I haven't been living. Sure, I do my homework, eat, sleep, follow the rules, but it's not the same without Edward there, ready to catch me if I fall.

I woke up from another dream about Edward. Whenever I wake up, it felt like he was there, watching me while I slept, like he used to, but I know that it's not true. He's gone, somewhere with his family. I know that I need to stop thinking about him, but I can't. He was the biggest, most important thing in my life, for even the short amount of time he was there.

I glanced around my room. It wasn't the same without me waking up to Edward seated in the rocking chair. All of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, were strewn across my floor. I hadn't picked them up again since he left. They reminded me of him, of the way that he criticized the characters. I looked at my window, and there I saw it, there, on the windowsill. An envelope with my name on it. I couldn't mistake the handwriting, so much like calligraphy, the one that I had come to love and envy since the first day I saw it in biology. Edward.

I stumbled out of bed towards the window. I took the envelope in my hand and saw his pristine handwriting again. "Am I dreaming?" I wondered aloud. I opened the envelope. Except for those few questioning words, I was speechless. I thought that I would never speak, never communicate with Edward again.

_My dear Bella,_

_My dear, dear Bella, I have missed you with all of my dead heart._

_In truth, I am a liar. I have said many things I didn't mean since your birthday. I started with saying that I didn't love you, when with all of my heart, I have loved you everyday of my existence since the day at 'La Bella Italiana' where you discovered my family's secret._

_I said that I was leaving you, that horrific day, only days after your birthday. I did not want to leave you, and my selfishness stopped me from saying goodbye for a while. I wanted a few days with you before I had to say I that I was leaving, and we got them, but those days were nothing like we had before, because I knew that I was leaving you, and that fact made those few days full of bitterness. Then, saying that I was leaving, was one of the worst lies I had said, and probably will ever say again._

_I have been watching you, almost every second of your life. When you are asleep, I sit in your rocking chair, like I always did. When you are going or coming home from school, I am watching your truck from the trees, making sure that nothing happens to you. I am watching you cook, clean, do your homework, almost everything._

_I have dry sobbed at where I am staying, when you are at school, and when you're done with school, I run there and hide, looking for you._

_I look at your angelic face; noticing changes that make me wish I was able to cry. You always have tear stains, your eyes always rimmed with red, and the chocolate brown depths have gone into an eternal look of sadness._

_It rips my heart out to know that I am the cause of all that you are going through right now. _

_I was dead of love for so long before I met you, thinking that my life was complete, that I was to be the one Cullen that was always alone in truth, even in a room full of people._

_I think of you, when I am not watching you. I think of your first day at school, and I think of how I wished to drink your blood that day in biology, and of how you looked with your curtain of hair, peeking at me throughout the hour. _

_The day at La Bella Italiana, now my favorite restaurant. Although I cannot eat, it's because it was the day you looked at me for what I was, a monster, and chose to ignore it so you could be with me. _

_The meadow, our meadow. I have gone there, once or twice since the day I left you. I would look at the flowers, of all that was around, and I would see us, lying next to each other. Laughing, talking. How I kissed you that day, and you attacked me back. I have thought of it over and over again, and Bella, you are exactly my brand of heroine. I said it before, at the meadow, I will say it again, any chance I get._

_I think of everything you are. You are my human._

_I would think of your reactions when you met Alice, how Rosalie was so mad at you, you must understand that she has a reason behind it._

_She didn't want to be a monster, but you do._

_I think of your eyes, your lips, and your face. I think of your frail beautiful body, I think of how your melodic voice matched perfectly to that of an angel's. I thought of your long hair, soft, lovely, mahogany hair, and how it flowed down your back._

_I think of how much you hated your looks, too. You were wrong. You are the most beautiful human, no, person I have ever encountered and ever will._

_The biggest lie I have ever told you was that it would be as if I never came here._

_I know that you know this, even if not in your conscious mind. I know, because you told me. In your sleep, you told me, as if you knew I was there, and knew that I was a liar. For a second, I thought you had woken up, but when I looked at you, you were still fast asleep._

_Sincerely and dearly from,_

_E._

I finished reading. Tears were already falling from my eyes. I went slowly to my closet, grabbing jeans and a t-shirt. Alice would disapprove, but at the moment, I could care less.

I went downstairs, momentarily surprised that I didn't trip down the stairs, especially in the state that I was in. Charlie was already at the station. Something that at the moment, I was glad of. I couldn't explain to him what had happened, or about the letter. Charlie was furious at him for leaving me, and I have a feeling that if Edward came back, he wouldn't be pleased.

I went out to my truck. Not sure where I was going, but I needed to get out of the house. As I turned the key, the engine sputtered. "No!" I cried. I needed to leave. To get somewhere where I could think properly. When I tried it again, the engine thankfully started.

I pulled out of the driveway, just driving, lost in my thoughts. When I finally glanced around, I realized that I was heading towards our meadow, where fate had brought us together for the first time.

**K/N: Did you like it? Review please! Also, the letters will be from their own point of view. In other words, the letters from Edward, edwardcullenmaniac writes, and same with me and Bella's letters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**E/N sorry it took so long, but I was busy with homework all week, and couldn't get on, and while I'm writing this, Kait is away on vacation and won't be able to beta this and put it up…so you're probably getting it on a week day, sorry about this taking forever...**

Am I Dreaming?

I watched her when she read the letter. I was in the tree next to her window, the one I always used to use to sneak into her room to watch her as she slept.

I waited for any sign of hatred at the letter, for her to tear it up into small peaces, to look for me so she can tell me that she hates me and wants me to leave. There was nothing. She didn't show a single sign of hatred while reading. She showed disbelief, she showed surprise, she showed excitement, but no anger, no bad emotions.

She got dressed then left her room. I bounced to the ground and ran to the kitchen window, where I saw her opening the door to outside. I ran to the forest, and watched as she started her truck twice. The first time she tried, the engine stalled, but then when she tried again, the truck engine started roaring, like it always does, very loudly. She pulled out of the driveway, and drove. I probably realized before she did that she was going towards the meadow.

I was worried about her, she was accident prone, and she had admitted that she had no sense of direction. She would get lost if I didn't help her somehow!

I ran in the forest beside the road, watching Bella and making sure she found it. _If she needs help_, I thought, _I will help her find the way_. Luckily, I didn't need to do anything at this point. She found her way just fine.

She stayed in her car for a few seconds, staring at nothing. This gave me the perfect chance. I made a subtle path. Noticable, but at the same time, very discreet. By the time she had come out, I was in the trees near the meadow, almost done with it. I ran back to my angel, to make sure she stayed on the correct path.

I watched as she walked in, she fell once or twice, not on anything real, but on air, just like usual. She seemed to be in really deep thought this whole time, her lovely eyebrows came together at the center of her head, the forehead creased, a small frown on her face, and her eyes serious.

Was she thinking of me? Was she thinking of if she should have even come to the meadow? Was she wondering about someone else? Was she wishing I had left her alone in the first place? Or was she thinking that she should have taken my advice and stayed away from me? Would she be normal? Would she be dead?

I couldn't think of that now. I had to just look at our good times together. Those times were almost all of our times together.

I let out a quiet sigh that humans would be unable to hear. Bella seemed to freeze for a second, her face looked like it was in pain, but she cleared her face of that emotion, and kept going.

She once almost went off the path, thinking that she was supposed to turn somewhere else. I had no choice but to rustle the leaves near me. She got scared, thinking that a bear, or wolf, or some other animal was there.

She was right; I am the animal waiting for her to catch me, so I don't have to hide from her anymore. I don't want to spend another second away from her, but I must, if she's to get over me.

She stayed on the trail for the entire time, after that, until the trail ended, and she had to make her way through a yard of growth so she could get into our meadow.

She sighed in content as she got through. Her hair had leaves and twigs in parts, from where in got caught on a branch and had to be tugged out.

I wanted to go to her, and take the leaves out of her hair, dry the eternal tears, kiss her. Again, though, I couldn't. I had to watch on the sidelines as she got over me, and fell in love with someone new. Maybe Mike Newton? I cannot stand or understand Mike. He is so moronic, but if Bella needed him to be happy, I would have to watch her with Mike.

I watched more, as she walked to the center of the meadow, with a big smile, the first real one I've seen on her lovely face in the month since I had left. I watched as she stood there, motionless, eyes closed, for a few moments.

A minute later, she was falling. I gasped, I wanted to catch her, but I knew that if I came into contact with her, she would never get over me. I cringed when she hit the ground, and couldn't make myself stay back longer.

I inched forward, a few steps at a time, to see that she was alive, yes, but her eyes were closed, and she looked to be in her first peaceful sleep since before her birthday.

I stepped forward, whispering her name, to find that she kept her eyes closed.

I lay down with her, put her hand in mine, and watch her sleep with an angelic grin on her face.

I sigh in content as I lay down next to her, and I wait for her to realize I'm there. (How does she lie down if she fell??)(big typo. I meant something else, but they gay thing said it was 'gramatically wrong' I don't care…I'm changing it…ok, now it's changed, good?)

"My Edward," came out, a second later, she was sleep talking. I said something back to her.

"My lovely, angelic Bella"

But moments later, she stirred. She had to get back home. I ran into the shadows. She looked down at her hand that I was holding, and frowned.

She whispered to herself, "I must be dreaming, Edward isn't in love with me. He has Tanya, or whoever it is that he likes, and her name isn't Isabella Swan. I'm going to wake up from this dream some day, and that day will be my downfall."

She left going to the trail, and I followed slightly behind her off the trail. I would come back later and hide the trail, although I don't think that anybody else will notice it, so that only Bella and I can find this magical place.

**E/n ok…this one's good enough…please read Spack272's stories, my stories, and all other people on my faves stories, if you want, they're good! Now I'm going to read The Host or write some other fanfics for my account…or maybe do horrific homework…**


	4. Chapter 4

K/N: Hola amigos

K/N: Hola amigos! Here's the next chapter!!

BPOV

While in the meadow, I had thought that I had heard Edward, but I know that he wasn't there. He promised that he would stay away, and however much it pains me, he keeps his promises.

I walked back to my car, astonished that I found the way. _I must have a guardian angel_, I thought. I drove back home in silence. As I pulled into the driveway, I decided that I would write Edward a letter back. At least then, he will understand my feelings, and it will feel good to open up, something that I hadn't done since he left.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed some paper and a pencil. I just sat there on my bed, struggling to start it. A moment of inspiration then hit me. I went to my CD player and put in some of the music that Edward and I both love. The soft waves of Clair de Lune soon washed over me, allowing me to think clearly. I started the letter, wondering what would come out onto the page when I was done.

_Edward,_

_I miss you so much as well, and I have never stopped missing you. _

_You say that you're a liar, and although that might be true in this case, I couldn't care less right now. I love you, and I was crushed when you said that you didn't love me. Somehow though, deep in my heart, I knew that what you were saying wasn't true, I knew that if it was, I would have died, right there and then, but I didn't. I knew that you loved me, and I knew that I loved you. _

_You are right when you say that I was different when you left. I thought that life wasn't worth living anymore. I just went through with it because I couldn't hurt Charlie and Renee like that; committing suicide would hurt them more than it would hurt me. _

_My life was devoid of love before you, exactly like you. I'd had crushes in junior high, but that was nothing compared to what I felt after I had met you, looking back, I would never have been with them even if they wanted me as much as I had wanted them._

_When we first met, I felt as though you could see into my soul, into my very thoughts. I realized later that you couldn't, even though you could for others, yet you still seemed to know what I was thinking at any moment in the day. _

_When I had first found out about you and your family, I was somewhat frightened, not much of you, just at the thought that I was correct, you weren't human, but I didn't see 'Edward the Vampire'. I saw 'Edward', and later I saw 'my Edward'. The wonderful person who had saved me from some near-death experiences, such as the van, the men in Port Angeles, and James. Nobody could ever make me feel the same way about them as I feel about you._

_I think about you constantly. About what you're doing, and about why you did what you did, why you said you didn't love me. I understand now, and at the beginning, my mind was still cloudy with words that don't mean anything to me now. The words that you had told me that fateful day in the forest a month ago. _

_I love you, and I always will. If you were watching, I went to the meadow today. I had hoped that I would see you there, that we could talk face-to-face. I obviously didn't see you, but I felt you there, like a spirit watching over me. I know that sounds idiotic, moronic, maybe, but it's true, and many would say the same about believing in what you are, but I do. _

_Please Edward, come back to me. I know that you're there, watching me, give up hinding, I want you in flesh and bone, come back to me, Edward! I love you._

_I love you, Edward, please speak to me in person!_

_Bella_

When I was done, I put down my pencil. I couldn't write anymore, it hurt too much already, begging for him like I did. I folded the letter, and put Edward's name on it. I placed it on the windowsill, hoping that he would come here and find it, and soon.

**K/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I promise you, it will get more exciting! ECM and I are working on the very last details of the plan. Also, since school's almost over (YAY!) quicker updates will probably start coming…..so…..review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**E/N hello, people! Sorry if it takes a while between updates, Kait is very busy…I, on the other hand, almost always have no life! So I'll probably be writing these right after we update one of her chapters. Also sorry for her Spanish stuffs…she's addicted to Spanish and pandas. It's annoying, you try not knowing Spanish and having someone talk to you in it!**

Am I Dreaming?

Bella soon fell asleep, after writing something, it looked like a letter. Sooner or later, she woke up and started making dinner for Charlie and herself. She had left it on her windowsill, the same one that I had put my letter on, but I wasn't sure if this was a trick. It could be for somebody else, but if it is, why did she put it on the windowsill?

I was worried that even if it was for me, that the letter could contain a storm of anger she had been hiding since she read my letter to her.

I waited, watching them eat dinner. I realized, happily, that Bella had changed, for the better.

There was a little more spark in her deep eyes, she had cleaned herself up, and the tearstains were gone. The redness surrounding her eyes was slowly lessening. Her hair had less tangles, the knots being combed out while she was cleaning herself up. My letter seemed to have helped her, or maybe…it was someone else.

It seemed that Charlie had realize this change about Bella too, I knew he did, because he was thinking that she looked better than she had for weeks, for a month, to be exact. I was not exactly excited about his thoughts though. They centered around Jacob Black, the one that smelled of werewolf the last time Bella saw him. The…the _mutt._ And Charlie thought that he was meant for _my_ Bella!

_No, not my Bella, she was my Bella, but then I did a moronic thing, an irrevocably stupid thing. _My mind reminded me. She's not my Bella, she belongs to whom she wishes to. I just hope it's not Jacob, nor Mike.

_But if she wishes to…_my mind reminded me, again.

_Maybe she saw Jacob today! He's been shooting up, he looks at least 20! Maybe it is him that she loves! Maybe she's getting over that Ed guy…_ Charlie's thoughts proclaimed.

I sighed, annoyed that he called me Ed, even in his thoughts, but even more annoyed at that he thought that Bella loved Jacob. She hasn't even seen him since the prom, where he forced me to break my promise to my angel. He forced me to lie to her.

_I lied to her on my own, though, when I said I left her. _I thought.

Bella ate dinner with a true smile on her full, red, lips, something else about my love that I'll always want more of.

When they finished, Bella asked Charlie if he wanted more, Charlie said no, that he wanted to watch the game that was about to start, so my angel washed the dishes.

After she finished this, she went upstairs. Even though it was Saturday, Bella worked on her homework for Monday. Soon, she had finished all her homework. She then checked her email. As she replied to the few from her mom, she wondered why she hadn't emailed her in a month, and watched the end of the basketball game with Charlie.

She was reading Romeo and Juliet now, she has been for an hour, and she should probably get some sleep, so I started to lightly hum her lullaby. She heard it, sighed, and, too tired to care about why she heard her lullaby, marked her spot in Romeo and Juliet, and fell asleep.

When she started sleep talking, I went to her windowsill, and got the letter.

_Edward, _was written on the top in her chicken scratch, as she called it, but to me, lovely, handwriting.

I started to read.

_I miss you so much as well…_

When I finished, I was appalled at some parts. She had thought about committing suicide? Because of _me_? She almost killed herself because I _was_ being unselfish, but when I was being a selfish fool, she was happy! How? She should have been happy when I left her! She was supposed to give up on me and fall in love with someone else!

She wanted me as much as my selfish, monstrous body wanted her. But I couldn't get what I wanted, and she couldn't get what she wanted. I couldn't break my promise, not any more than I already have. No, I could, but I wouldn't, still.

I couldn't hurt her by coming back and getting her into another mess involving werewolves, although she doesn't know about those yet, or vampires.

After I finished reading the letter, I folded it and put it in my back pocket. Once that was done, I watched her from her rocking chair. I watched her for hours, as she laid there, almost unmoving, in total peace and serenity.

She talked to me, again, tonight, in her sleep. "Edward, my Edward, come back!", "You're not selfish. I'm selfish. You and I need to be together." She said those same things the entire night, but with different variations each time.

I always answered her with a quivery, unsure, no. Although Bella's asleep, I still feel the need to answer her, to say that, although I want to, I can't come back.

When she woke up in the morning, I jumped out of her window, into the tree. I watched her as she got up, and left for the bathroom to shower.

Soon, she was ready to leave to somewhere-I don't know where-and I followed her.

She was going in the direction where a vampire's worst enemy lives; she was going where I couldn't. She was going to La Push...and to see Jacob, the mutt.

**E/N ok now, we hope to get this updated soon, so Kait can write the next chapter soon as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**K/N: Sorry this has taken so long. Teachers have been piling on the homework since school's almost out. SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE!!(E/N: to be exact, 5 days from May 30, 2008!!)**

Chapter 6: BPOV

I felt like I was in the same daze I was in after Edward left. I couldn't believe that I had just written Edward a letter, and I fervently hoped that he would get it. I would be crushed if I found the letter on my windowsill, untouched.

I went to bed that night, having an unusually quiet sleep. No nightmares. There were, of course, dreams of Edward, but those were scarce, and always pleasant. It was as if getting that letter from him made dreams of him seem far from, well…unreal.

I woke up when the sun started flashing rays through my window. It was, surprisingly, a sunny day in rainy Forks. As I came to full consciousness, I quickly remembered the letter. I stole a look at the window, not wanting to look in case the letter was still there, and I had waken up from the dream of which I got a letter from him, but curiosity took the better of me. It was, to my tremendous joy, gone, and with Edward, wherever he was.

My heart stopped. Although I had received a letter from him, I hadn't completely accepted that he was back, but now…Now my letter for him was gone, and I had to think that it was he who had taken it.

I sat in bed for a while, taking it all in, trying to let the fact that my Edward was back seep into my mind. Finally, I decided to, somehow, take advantage of the good weather. I got dressed and ready quickly, wondering what I would do and where I would go. I remembered how Charlie had talked to me about Jacob Black the night before. _Why not go to the reservation and see him?_ I thought.

When I got downstairs, I found a note that Charlie had left for me, saying that he was fishing with Billy Black, Jacob's dad. A common occurrence. I went outside to my truck, and drove out of the driveway, not really remembering where the reservation was, but hoping to find the way. As I drove, I remembered the way to the reservation from the times that Charlie took me fishing with him and Billy.

As I got closer and closer to his house, I wondered what Jacob would say to me just showing up. I found his small house and got out of the truck. Jacob came out of the door. I guess that he had heard my truck, maybe from a mile away, and was wondering who it was.

"Bella!" Jacob gasped.

"Hey Jacob," I replied tentatively, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. I was just about to go and work in my garage, I'm still trying to finish my Rabbit but we could do something else, if you want to…" Jacob answered. It was obvious that he really wanted to work on his Rabbit. I didn't want to get in the way of his fun!

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't want to interrupt," I said.

"Okay. I'm still missing a part for the engine that I had wanted, remember, from last year? Oh, and I still need…" Jacob started, but seemed to be talking more to himself, than to me. That was fine with me; I just needed to get away from my house, to get a break from the drama of Forks High and my house.

We walked the short distance to the garage, an uncomfortable silence between us. He finally broke it with the question that I knew would come up.

"Why did you come? Sorry if I'm being rude, but…it's just that you don't really come here, to the rez, often-ever, it seems." Jacob asked.

I sighed. "I don't really know. I've not…been myself lately, and I needed a change, a good change. Something happened yesterday that…shocked me; I need something to get me…well, back to myself.

I felt bad about lying to Jacob, although it was only a half-lie, only a small one, too! I couldn't tell Jacob about Edward, or the letter. I don't know what he would do or say, and I need a distraction from the thoughts whirling around my head about Edward, his letter, and my letter, not to talk about it. Well, not yet, at least.

Jacob accepted this, but I knew that the subject would probably come up later.

We hung out in his garage for a while as he worked on his Rabbit. He would point out the different parts to me, and how they fit into the engine, or the body of the car. I would act as if I cared, smiling, and nodding when appropriate, but I was trying to escape from my own world, centered around Edward and the letters. I know that I was taking advantage of Jacob a little, but I needed to have someone else to talk to, and it was pleasant being with him. When he wasn't telling me about the car, there was the occasional small talk, and then silence.

Much sooner than I would have liked, Jacob was done working on his Rabbit. Sensing my hesitation to leave, he offered to show me around the reservation. As we walked around, Jacob told me some of the other Quileute legends that he hadn't told me that day on the beach.

We wandered around for some time, just talking about 'this' and 'that'.

Eventually, we got to one of the various cliffs overlooking the Pacific Ocean. On one of the cliffs that we could see in the distance, boys, probably from the reservation, were jumping off of it, into the ocean.

"What are they doing?" I asked Jacob. Although the answer was obvious, I had hoped that Jacob would get the hint and tell me _why_ they were jumping off of a cliff.

"Cliff diving. To them, it's a sport," Jacob replied with venom in his voice, "It's Sam's 'gang', or the closest thing to it here."

I wondered about why Jacob said that the way he did. It was obvious that he disliked Sam, but why? I decided not to ask him, even though it took some restraint. It was his business, and if he wanted to share it, he would.

I glanced at my watch and decided that I should get home to start making dinner for Charlie. I hadn't realized how long I had been there with Jacob. When we got back to my truck, I said goodbye to Jacob, and told him that I would be back when and if I could.

As I drove home, I was happy, genuinely happy. Jacob was nice, and he didn't treat me as the others at school would, after my becoming sort of anti-social. I had found a new friend who was true and kind. He really cared for me.

**K/N: Sorry that this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I promise, it will get there. Just bear with me and ECM. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**E/N…I'm SO sorry for taking so long…I got bored of FF for about a week or 2, then I had a lot of things to do, and was too busy to write a lot, then I went to my aunts, and just figured out(today, my last day, or close to last, here, 7/7/08) how I could get it to Kait without saving it on my cousins laptop…sry…now I am done…with making excuses and will write…**

Am I Dreaming?

I was mad. Bella went to La Push, time and time again, after that day. She didn't know that Jacob was becoming a wolf, she didn't even know that wolves existed when I left, though, so it's my own fault for not warning her of them. Maybe I should let her talk to the wolves?

_I know I should, but I don't wish to let my angel mingle with dogs. They smell horrific. And they are dangerous too. Less than I am, in some ways. They will be able to keep her safe, but they could lose control and harm her or kill her! They can't kill my angel. They just CAN'T! I don't want her near them. I don't care if they can help her, they can also hurt her. _I think, _but they made her so happy. She smiled, she could laugh. She seems whole again in a way that she hasn't been since I left. That giant thing I took away from her, called happiness, is back with her._

I kept fighting with myself over what I should do. Should I let her be with the wolves, or tell her what they were, and expose them for what they are? I could try to make her stay away from them, but I'm not sure she'll listen. At the end, I decided that Jacob isn't a wolf yet, because the times I see him at her house, his hair is still long, and he doesn't smell me. So I'll let her have fun with Jacob, for now.

This mental deal I made with myself didn't last long, because only days later, Bella comes home looking heartbroken. Like she did when I said I had left her, almost. What I did was worse. I went to the edge of my territory, and could hear the thoughts of a wolf near by. Other than the thoughts about the scent of myself, there were the thoughts the other wolves were having. One of the wolves, the alpha, was telling 'Jacob' to stop thinking about Bella and to concentrate on the smell they all could sense.

So Jacob was a werewolf.

He broke Bella's heart, too. That part stung the most.

Now, she's safe. She's sad, yes, but she's safe from him. She won't want to hang out with him.

She won't want to be near the dog!

That wasn't true though. A few days later, she went back to La Push. I feared for her the whole time. What if Jacob lost control? What if one of the other ones lost control? What if that Paul one, the one with anger issues, lost control?! The last one wasn't unlikely.

I didn't want my lovely angel, with a head shaped like a heart, plump, red lips, deep, chocolate brown eyes, long, luscious mahogany hair to die. With skin almost as pale as mine, except for the constant blushing, that she can't help but do. The fact that I can make her blush so sweetly, so easily. Her sweet, lovely smell. The way she trips so easily. The thing I would miss the most, if she was killed, was the way she loved me back. I would have to kill myself. I would have to go to the Volturi.

I would have to anger them.

But she comes back, in one piece, though she's still heartbroken. I can't stand the sight. I had done enough damage, and now Jacob is adding more to it?! Is he crazy?! Bella was so close to death before. What would she be like, if I didn't send her another letter? Would she become like she was before? A zombie just going through the motions of life? Maybe I could write another letter to comfort her. Tell her that Jacob is a werewolf, tell her that, in truth, she would probably not wish to hang out with them, knowing that they were dangerous. Then she would not be so confused and hurt by his actions.

Should I? How would she react? She may tell me she's happy I said this, so that she would stop trying to talk to Jacob, or she might be sad that she lost a friend. Maybe she would be mad at me…

Anyway, she'll know what they are, and hopefully, she'll avoid them.

But what if she doesn't? What if she goes there, and tells them she knows and they all get mad at her. What if they ALL lose control at the same time? She had no hope on her own against one, but the others could have stopped the one who tries to hurt her. Her against all of them, and she would be dead in seconds.

But I still need to write it…she's more likely to anger Jacob if she tries to get him to tell what they are…

I get a piece of paper. Then I rethink that, and grab a few more pieces, in case the letter takes more than a page. I grab a pen, and start to think, and write.

_My dearest angel,_

_I am sorry, so sorry, again for leaving you. I am sorry for hurting you._

_Watching you, I know that you have become close to Jacob Black._

_Charlie thinks you are in love with him, I hope not. I also know that he's been ignoring you lately. I was angered with him for that, and I still am. You looked almost as you did when I said I left you. And again, that day hurt me so much. I wish I could forget it. I wish I could come back to you._

_But that's not why I am writing. I am writing to tell you many things. I am asking you to leave Jacob Black and La Push in your past. Please don't go there, to see Jacob, at least._

_You probably wish to know why he is ignoring you. I will tell you, but first I'll explain more._

_Jacob has been 'shooting up', according to Charlie. And he's been smelling very bad, to my nose, at least. And I probably smell horrific to him, as well. The reason behind him ignoring you is because of what he has become._

**E/N WARNING…don't have a heart attack, Kait will probably start working on the next chapter soon, and it's not the end of the letter, ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

**K/N: Sorry if we kept you waiting on this. **

Chapter 8: BPOV

_You told me once that he was the one to tell you stories about us. The 'cold ones' is what he had called us. Did he tell you of the wolf creatures? Half man, half wolf?_

_Those creatures are what most people would call werewolves._

_But these wolves are different. They don't transform into some ugly, furry, __man during a full moon,__ and you don't become one by being bitten by one. Being a werewolf is in you're blood when you are born. Only men can be werewolves, from what we know. They are known as protectors, to some people. In the times these stories took place in, they were called exactly that. I won't bore you with more history of the wolves. But that's because you need to know this._

_Jacob is a wolf. He wasn't before. You have to be about 16 to become one, and it takes time. Now, though, he is. He's not allowed to tell you. He has to obey the Alpha, who has probably told him not to tell anyone._

_Either way, please don't be mad. Please don't be sad. I hate having to break this news to you, I was hoping he would find a way to tell you, but he hasn't, and I hoped that you would stay away from him._

_Werewolves are dangerous, unpredictable. If one gets mad, because of something small, he may change into his wolf form, and he may kill you, or injure you, badly. I wouldn't be able to stand life with you dead._

_Please take my advice, leave Jacob and La Push in your past. Don't go near a wolf, please, please, don't._

_Sincerely, with all my heart,_

_E._

As I finished reading the letter, my hands were shaking and my eyes were blurred with tears. Jacob, my Jacob, a werewolf? How? No. I can't believe that my friend is that. He's human! We spent hours together in his garage! How could Edward do this today? I know I shouldn't blame him for this, but I can't help but do just that. Sure, it explains why Jake's been avoiding me, but I would rather have remained blissfully unaware. Or Jacob could have told me. He's the kind of person that would do that even if it's against the rules, wouldn't he?

_I have to go see Jacob_, I thought. He needs to tell me that it's false, and that Edward's lying. In my mind I know that the letter's true, but my heart is telling me otherwise.

As I drove to the reservation, the trees blurred together when I looked out of the side window. _Those are my emotions_, I thought, _all blurred together so you can't see where one ends and where another begins_.

At the reservation I shut off my roaring truck. Billy heard it, rolled outside in his wheelchair and quickly told me, "Bella. Jacob's not here."

"I don't care. I'll wait here for him," I responded stubbornly.

Billy nodded solemnly and headed inside. I could hear him turn on the television to watch a basketball game.

I didn't wait long. In ten minutes or so, Jacob appeared with a group of boys from the reservation. He saw me and said, "Bella, I-"

I cut him off, "We need to talk."

"Okay…Guys, I'll see you later." He addressed the others, who looked to be in their 20's. One, I recognized as Sam Uley. The one who had found me in the forest after Edward had…left.

The group of boys left and Jacob led me to a path near his home.

"We're alone. What?" Jacob snapped, being impatient.

"I know everything. Why you've been avoiding me. I know what you are."

"How?" He asked, confused and appalled at how I could know. One simple word. One simple question. I couldn't answer without my emotions taking control of my body like they did when Edward left. Those emotions were just so raw since I read the letter myself that I couldn't express them. I handed him the letter from Edward that I had stuffed into my pocket.

As he read it, I could see his emotions clearly in his face. There was a little sadness at first, but that changed quickly into anger. When he was finished, he crumpled it up and threw it. I went to retrieve it. I couldn't let this be thrown away, even though the tidings in it were so horrible.

"Jake. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him after I went back to where he was standing. I was surprised that he didn't stalk off after he had thrown in.

"I couldn't Bella, I couldn't. Everyone in the pack would know…it's against the rules."

"But-" I started.

"No Bella. Go. I can't be friends with you anymore. I want to, but I can't." His eyes betrayed his emotion right then. Sadness.

I couldn't just go back to my car. I couldn't go home. I walked away from him, farther into the forest. Seconds after I left him, I started crying. _Keep going Bella,_ I heard my mind say, _Don't let him see you cry. Don't let him know that he hurt you._

In a few minutes, I reached a path that I knew. I went up it once with Jacob. It led up to where the other boys were cliff diving, back when I actually knew who Jacob was, back when he was _my_ Jacob, and not whoever he is now.

I came up to the point where Jacob and I had stood talking that day. I remembered that he said that he would take me cliff diving when the water was good. At that moment I didn't care what common sense told me. I needed something to get my mind off of everything.

Being with Jacob wouldn't do that anymore.

_Why not go diving? _I thought, _The water doesn't look too bad._

Before I got too scared to do it, I ran towards the edge of the cliff…and jumped.

**K/N: How'd you like it? Sorry about the cliffy there, but they're so much fun to write! Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**D/N Hey. Sorry it took so long to get this up…I have a few things to say…well, one…I changed my named from edwardcullenmaniac to Dot823, so my A/N's are going to be called D/N's instead of E/N's…but I might still forget**

Chapter 9: EPOV

As I watched, Bella left for La Push, for the dog. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I was worried, anyway. I felt like I needed to get in La Push, or at least, near it, I don't know why, I have never felt that way before, but I felt it now.

I ran until I was near an ocean, on the top of a small cliff, off the Wolves' territory, but near enough that I could see it. I ran off the cliff, and, when I reached the water, swam until I was near La Push, in the ocean, but I was far away enough that if Bella looked out, from land, she wouldn't see me, or she would barely see a white speck, but I could see the beaches and cliffs of La Push clearly enough that I could make out the faces of everyone on them.

I was in that water for only a small while, when I heard the sound of a loud, rusty, engine, from the top of a cliff, a tall one.No doubt, it was Bella's. But why was she on the top of a cliff? She had no reason to go up there! I know the dog isn't up there! He would have seen me, or I would have seen him!

As I watched, I found out. She came to the edge of the cliff, too close for comfort, and even suicidal, for someone as clumsy as Bella. I cringed as I thought that. Had my last letter hurt her so much that she thought of killing herself, that she actually was trying, right now? And that she had gone to La Push just to make sure I didn't interfere? Or was I overreacting? I remember hearing a sport called cliff diving once, was she, my fragile Bella, trying such an extreme sport?

I watched, not wanting to interfere unless I knew she was hurt or committing suicide, as she jumped off. She wasn't under water for a whole minute when the mutt came and pulled her up, getting her out of the water. Right away, knowing that they didn't want me to be near, they would spot me, so I swam away, under water, until I reached a point out of La Push that I could get on land.

I ran to my hiding spot, the whole way, thinking about if I should write another letter, or keep out of her life, again. When I got there, the matter was still undecided.

_If I kept out of her life like I said I would, she would have never found out that Jacob was a wolf. But Jacob would have been the only one to keep her from killing herself. And if he left her…how would she have figured it out? She wouldn't…and then she would be back where she started after I left…but worse…would she have killed herself then? But now she hated me for telling her that he was a wolf! But it's so hard to stay away…maybe if I apologize enough, she'll be able to forgive me, and then we can continue this! She'll be safe and happy, and I'll be happy!_

I was going to write another letter, and if she still wanted me gone, then I would leave, even if it tore my heart.

"_My dearest, lovely, Bella," _my letter started. I didn't write a long letter as I usually do, I was in a hurry, and I couldn't risk being seen or in her room. I signed it with _'Edward'_ instead of my normal '_E.'_

I ran to her house, making sure she wasn't near, and got onto my special tree I always climb in through, and made sure the letter was perfect, kissing it.

Before I put it down, I went inside. I couldn't help it, I wanted to be here one more time, if she told me to get out of her life for good. I laid down on her bed, smelling it, this may very well be the last time I got to smell her freesia scent, ever. I then went to her closet, looking at the things there that had been gifts from Alice. I knew Alice hated me, hypothetically speaking, for making her leave without letting her say goodbye to Bella. I looked around more and saw the floorboard I had put everything under. I lifted it, and looked under the board to see everything still there.

I then looked into her trash can. I don't know why, it could be considered a crime, not that breaking into her home wasn't, or that anyone would catch me, and I saw the stereo that Emmett had installed into her truck on her birthday.

Just thinking of that day brought painful memories. I hated how we didn't realize that letting her open them could cause her to get paper cuts, or the fact that the said paper cut could send any number of my family into a rage for her blood. Or that my having to protect her could cause her to fall into the glass and that that would cause her to need stitches. I was only glad that most of us were able to resist it, more or less.

I was done in the room; I couldn't stand to find even more memorabilia of that day.

I took out the letter, when I was on the branch, and set it on the windowsill, closer to her room than the tree. I jumped out of the tree, and as I straitened out, my phone rang.

I lifted it from my pocket, and looked at the caller ID; 'Alice,' it read.

I raised it to my ear, pressing talk, and didn't have to wait a second for Alice to say whatever she needed to say.

"TheVolturi."

**D/N like it? **


	10. Chapter 10

**K/N: Okay, this is kinda a filler chapter because dot and I decided that the next chapter has to be in Edward's POV, not Bella's**

Chapter 10: BPOV

After I jumped, I felt the sensation of floating. Of being able to fly through the air. It was thrilling, but also terrifying.

All too soon, I hit the water and as soon as I came up for air, I was instantly swept underneath by the crashing waves.

_Why did I do this? _I thought to myself.

The sensation I had when falling vanished as soon as I had hit the water.

I managed to come up for air when arms wrapped themselves around me, and then started pulling me towards the shore. _Edward!_ I thought at first, but then I realized that it wasn't Edward, and started struggling.

"Bella! Stop it! I'm _trying _rescuing you, but you're making it really hard!"

_Jacob._

After a couple of minutes swimming, Jacob pulled me onto the shore.

"What were you thinking!?" Jacob yelled.

I considered replying with silence since I was still angry with him, but then I reconsidered. "Well…I was, and still am, mad at you for not telling me the truth, and when I saw the cliff, my common sense just disappeared,"

"Obviously…" Jacob said, then laughed. I glared at him, "Fine! Sorry…"

"But really Jake, why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I told you, it was against the rules. Sam would've killed me if I told you," he said grinning. The last part was obviously exaggerated.

"Fine. Could you at least tell me more about it? Since I know already?"

"Well…" Jacob said, then he continued explaining what a werewolf was and what it was like to me.

We talked for a little while longer, and then I went home. I had mostly forgiven Jacob, but I still had a little resentment.

As I pulled in the driveway, I was thankful that Charlie wasn't home yet. He would ask too many questions about why I was soaking wet and smelled like the ocean.

I quickly went up to my room where I changed into some clean clothes. I was about to flop on my bed and curl up with Wuthering Heights, when I glanced at my windowsill. Much to my disappointment, there wasn't a letter.

Not having a letter from Edward, made me crave him even more. The closest I could get to that though, was to reread those past letters.

I went to my dresser drawer and pulled out the bundle. I took the first one out the envelope and began reading.

_In truth, I am a liar. I have said many things I didn't mean since your birthday._

Although he lied, I'm not sure if I believed him, when he said those things. I think that unconsciously, I knew that he still cared for me, but the fact that he did say it so suddenly, that even pushed that feeling to the back of my mind. It made way for other things such as anger and sorrow.

_I have been watching you, almost every second of your life._

_He's here!_ _He hasn't left me!_ I thought when I first read that. Since getting that letter, I've looked around for him, but couldn't find him. I guess I sort of expected that. I mean, Edward is a talented vampire. He can make himself hidden in the forests surrounding Forks if he wanted to.

_The biggest lie I have ever told you was that it would be as if I never came here._

That was a lie. Even when Edward said that, I knew it would not be possible. He became an essential part of my life, and in leaving, he threw it into catastrophe.

I finished reading that first unforgettable letter. Thoughts and emotions swirled around my head like a tornado. I opened the second letter.

_But that's not why I am writing. I am writing to tell you many things. I am asking you to leave Jacob Black and La Push in you past._

I know Edward wants the best for me, but asking me to leave my best friend? He's not dangerous. Jacob proved that today when he saved me…didn't he?

I read some more of the letters, but eventually, my eyes got heavy, and I drifted off to sleep.

**K/N: OKAY. PEOPLE, READ THIS!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!! Many of you are probably wondering "Where's the letter?? I thought Edward had left it?!" Dot and I decided that AFTER EDWARD TALKED TO ALICE, HE TOOK THE LETTER!! We just wanted to clear that up for you, because you would be very confused until dot writes the next chapter, in which she will actually say that Edward took it with him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**D/N heyz…sorry it usually takes so long in between…we have school and I'm a procrastinator so it takes a bit to get it done…but I decided to write this one NOW cuz I don't want to do hw…heehee. And is anyone else as ticked as I am that someone leaked MS and made SM so mad she won't write it?**

Am I Dreaming?

I had jumped down from the tree and was hiding in the forest close behind Bella's house.

"The Volturi" Alice had said. I had grabbed the letter, not wanting the Volturi to find it first**, in case I had to leave they came**, and told her to continue.

Now, she was explaining what she was talking about.

"Victoria went to Aro and told them of Bella knowing we're vampires and they're coming to kill her or change her," I cringed visibly at that. They very rarely changed someone who knew of vampires, and they usually used a member of the guard to make the new born loyal to the Volturi and Aro if they did.

Would they turn Bella into a vampire? If they did, Bella wouldn't be my Bella anymore. She would be a stranger. She would lose her love for me and Charlie, Renee. She wouldn't be kind, she would be a monster who only wanted human blood.

Worse of all, she would be part of the Volturi. She would get her human blood, and she wouldn't care.

MY Bella would care. She would go against her instinct for human blood and she would be mine forever. She would love me forever like I'll love her forever.

"They probably will turn her Edward. They'll find that Aro can't read her, and that you can't, and they'll want her. I'm sorry," Alice continued.

I couldn't hold in the tearless sob that cut through me. I didn't want Bella changed, unless she would be with me! And even then I was against it.

If she was turned, I would have to join the Volturi or die. And I would rather die.

"Edward, listen to me! You don't have to let them do that!" Alice interrupted my dismayed thoughts.

She was right. If I killed her…NO…I couldn't do that…I would be killing myself. I would admit to them to doing it and ask them to kill me too. But…I can't do that…I can't!

"Edward, you don't have to kill her either! Stop and listen to me!" she practically yelled.

That's when a light went on in my mind. I could be there when they tried to kill her! I could try to stop them, or make a deal or something! Or maybe I could get the wolves to help. Jacob still felt love for Bella, even if he shouldn't.

"You could go there and tell her before they came and give her a choice, other than death or life as a vampire," She started, solemnly, "Maybe they'll let her live with the werewolves. As a human."

"You're a genius!!" I would have been yelling, but I didn't want Bella to hear me.

"Obviously," Alice started with a laugh, but it didn't last long, for the next part was very serious, "Hurry Edward, they'll be there soon."

I didn't wait a single second more. Hanging up the phone and placing it in my pocket as I went, I ran to the tree, jumped up it and into her room, and stared at her.

She was sleeping, not so soundly, with the notes I had placed sprawled around her.

She had kept them? My heart soared. She had kept them, and she had taken them out again!

But I couldn't spend too much time on this thought. They were coming now, and who knew when they would be here?

"Edward, I love you," she said. It was so familiar, to hear her say those words, even in her sleep. She didn't have a chance to continue. I ran over to her, and touched my hand to the smooth skin of her chin.

She immediately woke up, and stared into my eyes.

I was lost for a second, that's the first time I could stare into those eyes since that day…I couldn't think of it.

Then I remembered why I was here, in her room, and started.

"Bella, you're in danger, the Volturi are coming to either turn you into a vampire or kill you," I struggled to talk slow enough for human ears.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"I told you of them before your...party…" I didn't want to mention it, but I had to tell her that much.

"But…why do they want to kill me…?" she started, "It's not like a human could put them in danger!"

"Humans shouldn't know about vampires, Bella, you only have those choices, or to live with Jacob. And never talk to me again. I'll be gone, I promise, I won't break it this time, no matter what."

"Those are my only choices? Why can't I be friends with both of you?" she started.

"They hate vampires, I don't even think he would want to be friends with one."

She frowned, but she didn't talk more about it. I didn't give her a chance.

"We don't have much time, you have to decide, we have to convince the Volturi you're no threat. I don't know when they'll be here."

I heard their thoughts, at the edge of my range of hearing, and knew they'd be here soon.

"We have to leave now, come on," I said to her, and lifted her onto my back.

"No, wait…" she told me.

If I took her now, she'd be mad. I had to wait.

I set her down, and she went to her bed, across the way from her window.

I started, getting to a panicked state, "Bella, we have to leave _now_—"

She cut me off there.

"But…Edward…I need to think…"

"They're coming now though…they'll be here in minutes!" I said, but it was too fast for her ears. I repeated myself, slower, for her.

"But…" I didn't let her continue, because I started hearing Alice's thoughts, then Carlisle. They had come!

_Edward, we'll be there as soon as possible. _Carlisle thought.

I wouldn't be alone against the Volturi, then!

I let her sit and think, but I was tense, and I listened to Aro's thoughts to see where he is, and waited with Bella for them to come.

**D/N so that's it for this chappie…**


	12. Chapter 12

**K/N: hey people!! Sorry if this took so long. I have so much homework now that school's started, so I have no time…**

**Chapter 12: BPOV**

Edward. He was here. Why was he here now? Why did he decide to come now, and not earlier? He had the ability to!

"They're coming now though…they'll be here in minutes!" He said.

I couldn't decide between Edward and Jacob. I couldn't leave my friend without a goodbye, without an explanation. But at the same time, I couldn't leave Edward…never to see him again.

I told Edward that I needed time to think. He pleaded with me, then quickly fell silent.

I was lost in thought, trying to decide, if that was possible, who I would spend my life with, but time seemed to be moving so slowly.

All of a sudden, 6 people, no, 6 vampires, appeared in my room, and one of them I knew well. Victoria was here. _I hope Charlie isn't home,_ I thought randomly.

"Hello Bella," one of the men said, "My name is Aro. They are Jane, Demitri, Marcus, Caius, and you know Victoria.

I just stared. Unable to make a sentence. These are the people that are trying to ruin my life. Victoria already started to push Edward away from me, because she was dangerous.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Aro asked, "I'm sure Edward already told you what was happening."

"Why is Victoria here?"

"She's the one who told us that you knew about vampires, of course!" Aro exclaimed.

Again, I stared.

"Aro, just please go! Why is Bella of interest to you anyway?" Edward pleaded with him.

"Really, the only reason is because she knows of vampires…but I would be willing to make a deal with you Edward."

"What kind of deal?" Edward asked.

"I will leave Bella in peace…if….you come with us to join the Volturi. Nothing will happen to Bella as long as she never talks of vampires to anybody."

"What? No Edward!" I said to him. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't live without him, now that I have him back again.

Edward seemed deep in thought. He couldn't possibly be considering this horrible offer? Could he?

"I think…maybe… that I will accept-" Edward started, looking like he was going through the worst pain imaginable, but then he was cut off by the slamming of a door.

It couldn't be, but it was. Alice and Carlisle were here as well. Alice came over to hug me. "Everything will be okay," she whispered.

**K/N: If this chapter is a little shorter, I'm sorry. We're getting to the action now though! I think me and dot have it planned so the action starts next chapter…Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**D/N just a short note here…Kait and I wanted to say thanks soooo much for the reviews! We both appreciate it a lot!**

**Chapter 13: EPOV**

"Everything will be okay," Alice spoke softly to Bella. Of course, we could all hear it. No matter what we wanted to say to Bella, everyone in this room would hear it.

Will everything be okay? I hope it will, but…for who…if it were for Bella, I'm sure I would be staying, and again putting her in constant danger, more danger than any angel deserves to be in.

For myself, Bella would be over me, not truly in love, and I could watch her from the forests as she grows older, always human.

But that wouldn't happen. If Bella stays human, she would be in La Push. I would never see her again, I would probably ask Aro to kill me, or make them kill me. Bella would be safe, I would never be in her life again. She may marry Mike Newton, even though he's a piece of scum, he's a human, he can give Bella every human experience possible.

As I thought that, I felt a pang of jealousy toward Newton. I wish I could be human, I could marry Bella and have a family, I could date her, I could be with her, and she wouldn't be in danger. But that was impossible.

Even though it was impossible, I wanted to be the one to give her those human memories; grow old with her; have children with her, once we were married; become grandparents, years later.

It won't happen though. She should go with Jacob Black, be human, have a family.

I listen to everyone's mind, make sure none of the Volturi members here think of killing her. Or that the ones that are know that they can't do it, at least, not yet. I hope that they can't do it, ever.

Jane, small and frustrated, same as the last time I saw her, screamed of anger, mentally. _UGH! How come she's not in pain!_

Alec is trying to use his power, the single most important part of the Volturi, and he looks like a child. I listen as he tries to make Bella immune to everything. Deep in a black world where nothing exists.

I flinch internally. She wouldn't do a thing like that, and they would probably kill her.

As he reached across the room, mentally, with a thin string of his power, he bumped into an obstacle. Bella.

_Why can't it work? _He thought, as Aro and Jane, Marcus and Caius, stare at the thin line of power stretched across the room, useless, reaching for Bella, but not getting her.

Caius immediately thinks '_we can kill her! Or she can be part of the Volturi! We should have brought_ _Chelsea…'_

I stiffened. Bella would _never_ do that. She's too loving, too caring, too angelic, and she would never drink human blood. She hates blood, despises it!

_Edward, calm down. Even without Jaspers power, I can tell you're ready to kill someone. Don't make Aro more motivated to kill her._

At that warning from Carlisle, I tried to calm myself down.

That's when I heard the word 'kill' in the mind of a female voice, that wasn't Jane or Alice's, and certainly not Bella's.

Victoria.

I listened to her for only a half second more, as she planned out how to attack Bella, before I jumped in front of Bella, blocking Victoria from her. I yelled, as I did it, to bella.

"_CHOOSE FAST!_"

**D/N sorry for the constant cliffy's, but we have to think of the best places to switch POV's…also, I'm sorry to say that you probably shouldn't expect another update this weekend…I forgot to start my homework yesterday, and I'm getting better from being sick.**


	14. Chapter 14

**K/N: Yeah, I know that dot said that the next chapter wouldn't be up this weekend, but I had some time...**

Chapter 14: BPOV

I saw a flash and heard Edward scream "CHOOSE FAST!"

_What does he mean?_ I thought. Then I noticed. I saw a flash of red come towards me, then it was knocked back by Edward.

_Victoria tried to attack me..._I was dazed by that thought.

I broke out of it quickly, though. Edward had Victoria, and was holding her away from me. Carlisle went over to hold Victoria, and Edward came over to join me again.

"So Bella," Aro started, as if nothing had happened, "what is it going to be? Who are you going to choose, or, is Edward going to join us?"

Edward started to speak, but then I cut him off, "No Edward. You aren't going to join them. I don't want you living with them, if you're not with me. Aro, please. Will you give me time to choose? I can't possibly do that now."

"Well..."

"No! Aro, we cannot do that!" Caius said.

"I think that we should let her. Dear Bella's right. She cannot possibly make this decision right at this very moment," Aro replied cheerfully, "You have one day to choose, Bella."

Aro then turned towards the others and told Alec to use his power on Victoria. I wonder what that power is though? They all left, leaving me, Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

"Bella!" Alice cried, "I told you it would be okay!"

_Yes_, I thought, _but at what cost?_

* * *

The next day, I woke to Edward holding me.

"Edward," I said softly.

"I love you Bella. Nothing will change that."

"I know," I replied.

I got up and got ready for one of the most hard days of my life. I told Edward that I needed some time to think, so he left me, knowing that I needed to be by myself, promising to return later that day.

I sat in my room. Just thinking about all of the reasons to stay with Edward, but then, my mind drifted off to Jacob. My best friend.

I needed to talk to him. Needed to talk to Jacob about what was happening...about my decision. I knew what I was going to decide, but...I still needed his input.

I headed over to LaPush. I knew that Jake would explode. He hates Edward, and all vampires in general. _I just hope that he listens to me, and listens to why I need to stay with Edward_, I thought.

* * *

I pulled up to LaPush and shut my truck off. I sat there for a few moments, then noticed that Jacob had come out of his house.

I got out, then went over to him.

"You smell like a bloodsucker," he snarled.

"Thanks," I replied in a fake, overly happy, voice.

We talked for a bit, but I needed to tell him what had happened, and I had to do so now. And my guess was right. He did explode.

"What? Bella, you can't choose him! You're going to end you life just to be with him!"

"Jake, I have to. I can't live without him. I had to once, and I couldn't stand it."

"But you could live a normal life with me, here in LaPush! You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. What other choice do I have? If I chose you, I don't know...but I love Edward, and I have to be with him. I can't be away..."

"Fine. You've made your choice. Leave."

"But Jacob," I pleaded.

"Just go." He said, jutting his chin up and away from my as he crossed his arms and went inside.

I went to my car and went home. Tears welling in my eyes. As soon as I got home, I couldn't stop crying. Edward came to my room, and held me. He knew what just happened, although I didn't tell him, he knew.

**K/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Really though, did you expect an update so soon? Hope you liked it! Review please!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**D/N sorry this took so long to write…I forgot it was my chappie, and I've been busy…and I just started going out with someone…**

Am I Dreaming?

Bella was in her room the next day, lying on her bed when I climbed through the window. It felt so good to be able to do this while she was awake. She jumped a bit in her bed, looking at me with wide eyes for not even a second.

"I hope I didn't frighten you," I told her, frowning.

"No," she started, a frown of her own looking out of place on her heart-shaped face, "I was just thinking."

What about? Was she going to say goodbye, and movie out of Charlie's home, to live with Jacob black, where she would be safe, and human? Mentally, I flinched, I wouldn't be able to watch her with her where I couldn't go.

"Are you going to tell me what you decided? Alice can't see it clearly, with the dogs involved," I spoke, sneering the word 'dogs.'

She frowned at me, and shook her head, sadness in her eyes. I wished that I could get that sadness out, but I wouldn't be able to, with the same feeling most likely reflected in mine.

I looked at the clock near her bedside table, probably a minute or too off, to see if it was near time for Aro and his small guard to come back. It was about 10:30 PM, I had a half hour with Bella before she either left me or told me she was going to become a vampire. I would waste no more of it.

I climbed into her bed, over the blankets, to keep her semi-warm, and held her. I rubbed my face into her soft hair, glad I could do this again, and kissed her scalp, white under her dark hair. She sighed, happily, and leaned into me.

We stayed like that, not saying a word, not moving more than she needed to, until Alice and Carlisle came. (What was?) It was Alice's way of telling Bella they were near.

Bella got up, and stood across from the window they would come through. I stepped behind her and wrapped my cold arms around her warm waist as Alice went to one side and held her hand, and Carlisle went to her other side and set a hand softly on her shoulder.

We were only like that for a few seconds before Aro, followed by Marcus and Caius, then Jane, Victoria, and Demitri, in that order. Demitri grabbing Victoria and Jane stood ready to glare her down if she tried to attack my love again.

"Ah, Bella, so you've chosen?" Aro spoke.

Bella nodded, but didn't speak a word. After a long pause, Caius spoke, in a curt voice.

"Well? What have you chosen?"

"This must be a big choice for Bella, don't rush her, Caius," Marcus spoke, bored.

"No, I chose, I'm ready," The soft, angelic voice of my lovely Bella spoke.

"So? Tell us!" Caius, again curt, with an obvious with to kill her, said.

"I-I want to be with Jacob," Caius' eyes flashed with anger, and my heart would have dropped to the earths core if it could have, at that comment.

"Are you sure Bella? I thought for sure you would have chosen Edward!" Alice said, hurt, then continued, pouting, "and me."

"I never finished," Bella said, "I _want_ to, but I can't. My choice _is_ Edward."

My heart would have been pounding, if it could have. She had chosen me!

"Well, then, someone change her!" Victoria sneered.

"Not yet, please. Can I have some time to change her?" I spoke.

(I think that there should be some conflict b/w the Volturi...maybe...like, between Caius and Aro...or something like that) "Very well," Aro sighed, disappointed, "you have a month to change her. If she is not changed by then, we'll kill her, no excuses."

Bella flinched at the word kill, but said nothing, and Aro, his whole guard behind him, left the way they came.

We silently left for my home, which Esme had redecorated when Alice told her what was going on, to find the rest of them there. Gathering in the dining room, we started planning what to do, and who we would have change her.

"Wait," she stopped us as we talked about who could do so for us, "I want Edward to do it."

We froze. I had told her of the treaty, she knew I couldn't do that. Why didn't Alice warn me?

**D/N sorry if you count this as a cliffy, but it's only sort of one! **


	16. Chapter 16

**K/N: Yeah, sorry if the updates are slow. School's hectic and stuff...**

**Chapter 16: BPOV**

_Why are they so surprised? _I thought. _Didn't they know that I would want this. That I would want Edward to change me?_

"Bella, that's not possible," Edward said. I looked at the others and they all shook their heads.

"Why?"

"The treaty," he said, then looked at my face, then sighed, "I never told you about this, did I Bella? I could have sworn I did..."

We all sat there for a few moments. It was clear that Edward wasn't going to answer, so Carlisle stepped in.

"When we first came here Bella, and I mean the very first time, there were werewolves here. Now normally, vampires and werewolves can't stand each other, and that is still the case today, and we would always be at each others throats except for one thing. I made a treaty with Euphraim that stated that we could come here only if we followed certain rules while living here. The first is that we cannot go onto their land, and they can't go onto ours. The other rule, is that we cannot bite any human while here."

"But if we explain it to them, that I want to be changed..."

"No Bella. It doesn't work like that," Carlisle replied.

I sat there, dumbstruck. All this time, I thought that Edward would be the one to change me. Or at least one of the Cullens, but...instead, it would be some person I didn't know.

"Does this change your decision Bella?" Edward asked me. I looked at him, and he looked heartbroken. Like I was going to leave him, and choose Jacob.

"No. I still love you Edward. More than I could possibly love someone else. I've told you time and time again...I couldn't live without you."

"But you could live a normal, happy life with Jacob. You would be able to have a normal family, have children. Something that could never happen if you're with me," Edward pleaded with me.

"No. I'm telling you Edward, I won't choose anybody else. You're the one I need, the one I need everyday. I-" I was cut off with the sound of something breaking.

Edward jumped up from his seat. A large group of wolves appeared in the room, looking like they were ready to fight.

* * *

"What are you doing here dog?" Edward asked, "We didn't do anything! How could you say that!"

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"They think that we broke the treaty," Edward responded, "They think we killed a human."

**K/N: So...how do you like it? Dot and I LOVE reviews btw!! Also, sorry it's so short. The chapters have been shorter recently...haven't they...I guess it's because theres no time to write now that school's started...SORRY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**D/N sorry it took so long! I've been really busy lately with homework and stuff…I'll try to remember to write mine really soon after Kait finishes hers…**

Am I Dreaming?

I heard everyone thinking at once. Except Bella, of course. I caught the end of a vision from Alice. It was a vision that had come too late, it was of the wolves coming here, and of a fight. The vision wavered, for a second it changed to wolves leaving, and none of us hurt, but it ended almost as quickly as it changed.

Alice came back to the real world, knowing exactly what was happening, and joined in with my family's thoughts. All shocked and arguing with what I told them.

The wolves stayed in their form, shaking of anger, Jacob blurting out what happened in his mind.

_We could smell the disgusting scent of a vampire and we followed it, going deep into OUR territory, until we reached the town. Luckily, it went around the outside. Unluckily for the man killed, the vampire ran into a hunter and killed him._

I saw a picture of a man with his eyes open wide, mouth open the same way, limbs and neck broken and bent in odd ways, and pale. Bloodless. A vampire did this, but it couldn't have been one of us.

I repeat what Jacob had said, and tell them of the picture, pure anger flowing through my bloodless body.

"We didn't do that! Why would we want to!?" Emmett roared, at the same time that Paul jumped forward and attacked Alice.

Jasper went to her side to help, trying to dislodge him, without biting him. Esme was attacked by Jared, Carlisle and Rosalie went to her side.

I watched my family, mother father, brothers, sisters, being attacked by these two wolves, when the biggest of them jumped at me. Bella shrieked my name, following it by the name of the mutt on top of me. She has to leave, she's in danger, why is she still here? She shouldn't have chosen me…

Emmett roared a battle cry and jumped on top of Jacob, pulling him off and fighting. I hesitated less than half a second, to take a peek at the rest of my family, see how they were doing, before I joined Emmett.

Alice was doing fine, though part of her arm was torn off. She fought with her other one, swiping at it's face, as Jasper was on his back, hands around his throat, not quite choking him, but holding him away from Alice. Esme was missing part of her cheek and a few fingers on both hand, but she had both thumbs, and enough fingers to grip his fur as she, along with Carlisle, missing a hand, and Rosalie, fully in tact.

Emmett and I stayed on his back, away from his mouth, so he wouldn't be able to hurt us, and we lasted until the fight was over.

This happened when Sam's voice joined the others, and, with a howl in the distance, a leaderly voice thought, _Stop! We agreed you would come and tell me if you found anything! Tell me why you didn't, NOW!_

The big dogs went limp, and Jacob spoke immediately, whimpering. _We caught it's scent, and Bella was here! She would have been killed too! We needed to stop them from breaking the treaty again!_

Sam's inner voice growled, I_f they had broken the treaty, one of the leeches would have red eyes, I'll be there soon to settle this. Go to the forest, change to humans, and we will discuss this with them THAT way._

I told everyone to let them go, grabbed some of the missing body parts, and helped everyone put themselves back together. As soon as everyone was whole again, I sat with Bella, silently, as she thought of something I could not hear.

* * *

A few minutes later, they showed up again as humans, Bella immediately looked at Jacob and shook her head. Sam looked over each of us, mostly at our eyes, and immediately saw that we all had gold eyes. He turned toward the wolves, who stood like an army, a dirty, shirtless army, but still a small army.

"You should have told me the problem, they didn't do it and you attacked them, breaking the treaty. If they wanted to, they could attack us right now!" Sam snarled, talking mostly to Jacob.

"You're lucky we don't!" Emmett retorts, always immature.

"No, we won't. It was a misunderstanding," Carlisle stated. "We had vampire visitors, some who drink human blood," All the wolves stiffened, "We couldn't tell them to just 'not' do it, because they have more vampires who are stronger than we are, they could easily destroy us."

"I say we should forget about this and just say the treaty is still in effect," said Esme, always wanting peace and love.

Jacob and Paul looked as though they would turn to wolves at any second, but Sam used that orderly voice to tell them to stop, that was strong enough of an order that they had to obey.

"Ok, but remember, if it's still in effect, you don't get a break from the rules," Sam stated, and they walked out, walked to the forest and changed into wolves, running back home.

We looked around, Esme in pain, for her decorations were ruined in the fight, the rest of us in anger or confusion. Sitting down, we got started again on planning how we would actually change Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**K/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm lucky, not much homework this weekend, so I had time to write!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 18: BPOV **

"I feel like the best way to change Bella is to go to Denali," Carlisle said, "If one of them changes her, it won't be against the treaty.I think that we can trust them not to kill Bella."

"That sounds right, and I trust them and all, but..." Edward replied, "I'm not sure if they won't kill Bella. There's always the possibility they could get carried away. And they haven't even agreed to help us yet."

"If we ask them, and trust them, the Denali Coven will help us," Alice said.

I looked at her and she shrugged. I guess that she had a vision I had never heard about.

Carlisle went into the kitchen to get the phone. He came back into the living room and called the Denali Coven. The phone was put onto speaker so we could all hear it.

"Hello Tanya," Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle. Is there a reason you called?" the voice asked. I assumed it was Tanya speaking.

"Yes. We need a favor. You remember us talking about Bella, correct?"

"Yes. I could never forget her," Tanya said.

"Well, the Volturi came here for a visit because of Bella. They said that Bella must be changed or she will be killed. We happen to have a treaty with the werewolves that do not allow us to change her, so we were wondering if someone from your coven could do it?" Carlisle said.

"Let me see what the others think," Tanya replied.

The line went silent.

"Did she hang up?" I asked Edward.

"No, she just put it down. We can hear them talking quietly in the background, but we cannot tell what they are saying."

"Carlisle? We will help you. Do you have a preference of which one of us does the change?" Tanya asked.

Carlisle looked at me and I shook my head. I didn't care who did it. As long as I could live with Edward.

"No," Carlisle replied.

"Okay. I will do it then," she said.

"Thank you Tanya. We owe you and your coven," Carlisle said, "We will be up to Denali sometime this week."

"See you then," Tanya replied, then hung up.

Everyone sighed from relief. It was going to be over. I was going to become a vampire, and then we wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi killing me, or any other vampire either, at least, not easily.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Is that Tanya again?" Emmett asked, "I thought we had everything figured out."

An hour had passed since the phone call with the other "vegetarian" coven. We had all thought that everything was set.

Carlisle picked up the phone and said, "Hello. Who is this?"

He kept talking to the person on the phone and I looked to Edward.

"It's the wolves. They called to remind us not to bite a human. Specifically you."

"How did they know?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "I think that they just know that we are planning to change you."

Carlisle interrupted us to hand me the phone. "Jacob wants to speak with you Bella."

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella," Jacob said, in hysterics, "Don't do this. I know that you're going to change into one of them. Into a bloodsucker."

"I thought you were never going to talk to me again," I said. I was still angry with him because of what had happened between us, "at least, that's what I understood from our last conversation."

"That's what I thought too. I thought that you had already made your choice, and that there was no changing it, but, I think that I would be better for you. Please Bella, don't give your life away to that bloodsucker," he spat the last word like he was talking about pure evil.

"I told you Jake, I have to choose him. I don't know if we could ever be together, and what if you meet your 'imprint' like Sam did."

"I thought you loved me too," Jacob pleaded.

"I do, but not in the same way. You're a brother to me Jacob. Please though, does this have to ruin our friendship? Could we still be friends?" I was pleading with him now.

"No Bella. It doesn't work like that. Vampires and werewolves have always been enemies. That can't change. Oh, and just so you know. If one of the Cullens bite you, they will be breaking the treaty. It doesn't matter how far away you are from Forks, it will still be violated and we will attack."

Jacob hung up, and I was just standing there. This was really it. Jacob and I could no longer be friends. After our last conversation, I had thought that there would still be hope, but now...there was just so much finality in his voice, like he was really saying goodbye forever.

_Goodbye Jacob,_ I thought to myself, _I really wish things didn't have to be like this. I really wish we could have worked this out._

As I got into Edward's Volvo, I looked around. _This will be my last time in Forks for a while,_ I thought.

The Cullens and I were heading towards Denali so I could be changed. Something that couldn't happen in Forks because of the treaty. And as Jacob informed me, it would break the treaty anywhere.

As Edward started to drive, I looked towards Forks until it turned into a speck, and eventually, dissapeared forever.

**K/N: Hey!! Sorry if Bella was a little OOC when talking to Jacob, but I really wanted to get how much Jacob wanted her to stay human with him. Review please!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**D/N so yeah…sorry for taking a LONG time…I forgot it was my chapter… :D**

Am I Dreaming?

We had arrived in Denali last night. I told Bella that she should wait a while before being changed, mostly because I didn't want it to happen.

As the rest of Bella's human life ticks by, I lay in the snow, wondering what I can do to fix this problem. All's still, until I hear far off footsteps, obviously human, vampires are never that loud.

The steps get louder, and I can hear the heart beating and the breath as well, by the time Bella says something.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I say to her.

"Alice told me why you didn't want me to get changed," Bella stated, and I sighed.

"How much of it did she tell you?" I was going to have to have a talk with Alice about telling Bella things like that.

"That you didn't want me to change, and you would rather have me stay with Jacob and be human, where you could watch me, than for me to become a vampire. It would be just as when you left," the tone was so sad, it didn't match that angelic voice at all.

I moved toward her, and looked into her eyes. Determined, deep, chocolate, eyes that would be gone from me very soon. She continued talking once I was staring into her eyes.

"That can't happen Edward. Jacob hates me now; he would never let me be with him, and I can't leave you now. I won't let you break another promise, Edward," her voice held a complexity of emotions, sadness, anger, fear, and the most surprising one; love.

"I've broken far too many already Bella. I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love, ever, before I met you, then I promised I would never go near you, and I did. I promised I wouldn't fall in love with you, I promised I would leave you forever. None of them have been kept," I spoke, my voice hopefully not showing my emotions to her.

"Too bad. Last night when we got here, you promised I would change, and I am changing, I want to be changed, and even if I did, I don't have a choice but to be changed now," here eyes flared determination, and her voice flowed with it. She was always too stubborn for her own good.

"I know. But I wish I could just go back in time and make it so I was never changed, so you wouldn't be stuck with this choice now," as I said it, her eyes filled with hurt, but was quickly replaced again with determination.

"And I wish that you couldn't go back to do that," she glared at me, but I could only laugh.

"Come on, love. I obviously can't avoid your change any longer," I pulled her onto my back and ran her back to Tanya's home. When we got there, I yelled out to Tanya.

"Is it time for her change, Edward?" She asked. I nodded in response to her question.

We already had it set up for when she needed to be changed, so I set her down and held her hand as Tanya leaned in.

She came closer, bright topaz eyes, gazing at Bella's neck, to find the vein, only taking a second, then leaning in so her was almost kissing Bella's neck. Her heart quickened, and she stopped breathing for a second. Tanya opened her mouth, teeth millimeters from Bella's delicate skin.

She didn't bite though, she blinked. We all heard the sound of vicious wolves, I was the only one to hear Jacob and Jared yelling at specifically me to get away from Bella. I told Tanya to stop and stood up. My family came around to circle Bella, reading to defend her frail body. The next second, two huge wolves destroyed her wall, growling.

"STOP!" Carlisle yelled, next to me, but they wouldn't listen. They started to prowl closer.

"STOP!!" Emmett yelled with Carlisle this time.

_WHY should we stop? We have the right since you're breaking the treaty! _Jacob thought.

"We aren't breaking the treaty, Jacob! She's still human, and none of US were going to change her!"

Jared took on Jasper and Rosalie, Esme came over to help a second later. Jacob jumped strait at me though, and Emmett, Carlisle and I fought him off.

_JARED! JACOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! _The Alpha's voice disturbed Jacobs thoughts of murdering us.

"We didn't break the treaty, we weren't going to. You have no right to attack us," I said, as Jacob and Jared were forced to stop.

_Leave, both of you, now. Come back here, and leech, don't do anything about it until I call you, don't change Bella yet._

They left, and I told everyone the dog's message. A few hours later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, leech."

**D/N ooooh…what shall happen….ooooh…lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**K/N: Okay people, I'm sorry about this, but this is the LAST CHAPTER of Am I Dreaming?! Enjoy!**

"Hello, leech."

I could hear the person's voice in the phone.

"Why did you send Jared and Jacob here? We weren't breaking any part of the treaty,"

"I didn't send them here. They came by themselves," he replied angrily. We could all hear the sound of something being hit in the background. I winced.

"Ow, that hurt!" I could hear one of them say. It was Jacob.

"We won't take any action against what they did," Carlisle, ever the voice of reason, said, "but if it happens again, we will."

"Here's Jacob."

"I'm not sorry for doing that. I would do anything to save Bella," Jacob told us.

"You would be willing to hurt all of these people!" I cried out.

"Not the leeches. That's why I was, and still am, pleading you to leave them. I know, I've said the same thing over and over again, but it's true!"

"Can't you see Jake! Everyone is a person, or a being, or whatever you want to call them! That does not give you the right to hurt them!"

"I don't care..." Jacob mumbled.

There was a rustling sound coming from over the phone. It sounded like Sam was trying to get the phone back from Jacob.

"Sorry about that. Jake wasn't about to let me take the phone back. He knows what I'm going to tell you," Sam finally said.

"What?" Edward said.

I looked at Alice, forgetting that she couldn't see what will happen with werewolves involved.

"Because these two idiots broke the treaty," Sam started, "and since you are going to pretend nothing happened, consider part of the treaty void at the moment. In return for not taking any action against us, you can change Bella."

"What?" I said. I couldn't believe it. Now, Edward could finally change me, and nothing bad would happen because of it!

"Thank you Sam," Carlisle replied, "We will be in touch with you after Bella's changed, to let you know."

"Okay."

Sam hung up the phone.

"Absolutely not," Edward said.

"Why not?" I pleaded with him.

Everyone else cleared the room, sensing that we needed time to sort this out.

"We have permission. The treaty is void, at least in terms of me being changed," I said.

"Because Bella. Please, just listen to me! I think it would be safer for you to be changed by Tanya, or anyone but me really."

"Why? Please, just tell me that."

"I'll hurt you Bella. I don't think I have the control to stop myself. The control not to drain you, and kill you."

"No, you won't. I trust you Edward. I trust you more than anybody else on this Earth."

"You shouldn't," he replied.

_Not this again, _I thought.

"We had this conversation a long time ago Edward, remember? When I first met you. It didn't mean anything to me then, so why do you think it would be any different now?" I asked him.

"Because I thought by now you might have gotten some common sense," Edward replied, laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then started laughing along with him.

Edward looked at me laughing, and said, "Bella, I will change you, bu if anything starts to go wrong though, Carlisle will take over."

"Of course," I replied, and kissed him.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I've been ready for this. I think that I was born to become a vampire," I told him, not realizing that everyone else had come back in now. They started laughing, and I blushed.

Edward reached down and held me tight. I hoped that I wasn't going to lose too many of my memories, especially those with Edward.

Edward whispered in my ear, "I love you Bella. I love you so much. I will never leave you again..."

With that said, Edward bit.

**K/N: YAY!! This story is over, but I'm pretty sad really, this was fun to write! There is a sequel to this coming up! Dot and I already have it all planned out and just need to start writing it. As of right now, it'll be called I Can't Be Dreaming, unless we change it...see you then!**

**D/N: Yaaay...and just to add to what Kait said, for the sequel, we're basically switching it around. though I'm still Edward and she's still Bella, she's starting it and gets all the odd chapters while I do Edward's chapters in the evens. I'm glad to say that we beat our goal we had, which was to finish before winter break(well...it wouldn't be beaten if we didn't live in the United States...but we do so yeah...) I'll shut up now...**

**B/N: This is from both me and dot. We just wanted to thank everybody so much who reviewed, added us on favorites, alerts, etc. Pretty much anybody who read our story! All of the hits, reviews, etc made us sooo happy!**


	21. SEQUEL

Hey, sorry this took so long. We both forgot to let you all know that THE SEQUEL IS UP!!! Yeah, we're really sorry about forgetting...well, yeah, the first chapter is up right now. Enjoy!


End file.
